


Hannibal.

by Desaair



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desaair/pseuds/Desaair
Summary: Will estaba dolido por la perdida de Abigail, era incapaz de dormir sin tener pesadillas...Luego estaba Hannibal, hacia meses que no sabia nada de el...Hasta que un dia el Canibal parecia estar gritando a voces: Que empiece el juego, me da igual si estas listo o no. Voy  a por ti.En ese juego del gato y el raton... ¿ habra un motivo oculto para que Hannibal persiga a Will o solo querra matarlo... para luego hacerse una cena con el?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fanfic estara tambien publicado en mi Wattpad, de echo aqui solo estara el prologo y el primer capitulo, si quereis seguir leendo que sea en Wattpad. gracias, espero que os guste, es la primara vez que escribo sobre estos dos.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/desslire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Fanfic estara tambien publicado en mi Wattpad, de echo aqui solo estara el prologo y el primer capitulo, si quereis seguir leyendo que sea en Wattpad. gracias, espero que os guste, es la primara vez que escribo sobre estos dos.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/desslire

Will Graham estaba echo un lío... No, eso solo era una milésima parte de como se sentía. Destrozado, traicionado y al mismo tiempo culpable, eso era lo que mas le cabreaba. El había hecho lo que se suponía que era correcto y se sentía como alguien despreciable, por su culpa... Abigail, su querida Abigail estaba muerta y todo por no haber complacido a Lecter. Por haberlo"traicionado", tendria que haber huido con el y Abigail, tal vez asi ella no estaría muerta... Pero se volvio loco cuando se entero que Hannibal era el carnicero, se sintió traicionado y manipulado, eso era lo que había echo el Doctor. Manipularlo a su antojo.

Desde aquel momento una cosa le quedó clara; Por muy mal de la cabeza que el mismo estuviera, no quería convertirse en alguien como Hannibal o cualquier otro asesino en serie. El mismo crearía su propio destino. No volvería a caer en las garras del Doctor Lecter nunca más... Tenia la sartén por el mango. Hata que todo se fue al traste,lo tendría que haber intuido. El Doctor Lecter era demasiado astuto para no darse cuenta de que Will no estaba del todo de su parte, que tenia que desconfiar de el igualmente. El plan para atrapar a Hannibal no salió bien y por consecuencia el caníbal se llevó la vida de Abigail. Nunca olvidaria sus palabras.

"Te dejé conocerme, verme," Señalo. "Te di un regalo unico." "Will, yo ya te he perdonado. ¿Tu podras perdonarme?"

¿Cuantos meses habían pasado ya? No lo sabia y Hannibal estaba en paradero desconocido, ni rastro de el. Desapareció de la misma manera que entro a su vida, de la nada. Lo que mas le dolia, es que con el odio que sentía hacia el Doctor, Will aún le apreciaba, aún le tenía cariño, lo consideraba un amigo. Era irónico que dos personas se hicieran tanto daño y que aún siguieran teniéndose apreció. Más si esas dos personas, uno era un empatico y el otro un caníbal asesino. Estaba jodido, por que aún sabiendo todo eso y teniendo en claro que no se volvería a dejar manipular... Will aún echaba de menos a Hannibal. Sus cenas acompañadas de un vino caro, las sesiones, las charlas ingeniosas, la gran cantidad de intimidad que tenían, todo... Will echaba de menos cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Lecter y aún no tenia en claro el por que. Will estaba jodido y lo sabía, por que sin quererlo ya lo habia perdonado.


	2. Chapter 2

Graham se despertó con un sobresalto. sudando y temblando... No paraba de tener la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, soñaba constantemente con el recuerdo de la muerte de Abigail, suspiro pesadamente, a tientas buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche, para intentar descubrir que lo habia despertado, una vez puestas, se dio cuenta de que su móvil no paraba de vibrar, lo tenia en silencio y lo estaban llamando, era eso lo que le despertó.

Volvio a suspirar, miro la hora que era en el reloj de mesita e hizo una mueca de confusión, era demasiado tarde para que alguien le llamara, para ser exactos las 4:30 de la madrugada. Cogió el movil y atendió la llamada.

\- ¿sI? - Respondió con voz ronca a causa del sueño.

\- Will han encontrado un cuerpo a las afueras de la ciudad, no te llamaría si no sospechara que se trata del... Carnicero - La voz de Jack Crawford le taladro, hasta llegar a lo más profundo. De pronto Will ya no tenia sueño.

\- P-pero eso no es posible, Hannibal hu - El jefe del FBI le interrumpió.

\- Graham, no hay tiempo, he enviado a uno de mis agentes para que te recoja y te lleve hasta aqui. Nos vemos - Jack colgó. Dejando a Will temblando, le temblaban las manos, incapaz de sostener el móvil lo soltó, cayendo en la cama, haciendo un ruido sordo. Se llevo una mano temblorosa hacia su pelo y se la pasó con nerviosismo. Empezo a respirar pausadamente, sabiendo que si no lo hacia, tendria un ataque de pánico. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, impotente, el simple hecho de nombrarlo, hacia que Will entrara en un estado tan patético.

\- Mierda - Soltó frustrado levantandose de la cama de un salto cuando estaba ya más calmado. Se duchó y vistió en tiempo récord.

A los diez minutos ya estaba de camino en el coche a la escena del crimen, Diciéndose todo el rato, que el asesino no podría ser Hannibal. Que el Doctor había huido a otro país y sería muy poco ortodoxo de su parte, volver tan de repente, cuando el FBI y Will ya sabían que Lecter era un asesino...

"Es Hannibal, es impredecible, con el todo puede pasar" El subconsciente de Will lo traicionó, tirando por la borda toda su lógica.

Una vez llegaron, nada más abrir la puerta del coche. Will tenía a Crawford pegado a el. Mientras andaban hacia el escenario con prisa, el inspector le decía todos los datos del asesinato.

\- Sabemos que la víctima es un hombre joven de unos 35 años, piel blanca, su nombre era Michael Lawrence y que posiblemente murió asfixiado, tiene una marca de cuerda al rededor del cuello - Dijo parándose en frente de una cabaña vieja, que como había dicho Jack estaba a las afueras de la ciudad... Will inspiró y luego soltó todo el aire de golpe, esto sin duda no le daba buena espina. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Crawford en su hombro derecho, este estaba con gesto serio.

\- Will, siento haberte hecho venir, pero sabes que si no tuviera sospechas de que... - Will lo interrumpió esta vez.

\- Lo se, no me hubiera llamado - Dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Jack asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Muy bien chico, hagamos esto - Dijo abriendo la puerta de la cabaña que crujió e hizo un chillido desagradable.

\- ¿Quien encontró el cuerpo? la cabaña está demasiado bien aislada - Dijo Will extrañado andado lentamente al lado de Jack por los pasillos de la cabaña, no prestó atención a los detalles del lugar, Will estaba ansioso por ver el cadáver, para poder quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que Hannibal no habia regresado.

\- Un grupo de adolescentes, vinieron a hacer una fiesta, resulta que uno de ellos conocía el sitio por que su padre una vez fue el propietario, se encontraron con el cadáver y enseguida llamaron a la policía. Creo que por un tiempo se les habrá quitado las ganas de hacer fiestas - Dijo Jack con humor, para quitar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente.

llegaron a una puerta que estaba precintada, para que nadie pasara y pudiera alterar las pruebas. El jefe del FBI las quito y dejó paso a Will, que cuando vio la escena quedó paralizado, no por lo grotesco, si no por el contexto. la victima estaba sentado tranquilamente en la cama, era algo sencillo, pero lo que lo alarmo es que el hombre se parecía a el mismo, y por una vez, no pudo recrear la escena del crimen en su mente. Había otro detalle mayor que destacaba; El pecho de la victima estaba abierto completamente, haciendo que la sangre cayera por todos los lados... No tenía corazón, se lo habían arrancado. Tambien era la primera vez que Will no entendía la metáfora, era como si el asesino le dijera directamente a Will.

"Mirame, mira lo que he hecho" "Empieza el juego de el gato y el ratón, obviamente yo soy el gato y más que nada quiero atraparte." +

Se dio cuenta que Jack tenia razón.

\- ¿Will? - Crawford dijo en tono preocupado cuando vio que el moreno, nada más ver la escena del crimen, su cara se puso totalmente blanca - ¿Que pasa? - volvió a preguntar.

Will se giró lentamente hacia Jack con los ojos perdidos.

\- Tenia razón inspector, el a regresado -


End file.
